losttngfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mind of Emily Campbell
'The Mind of Emily Campbell '''is the fourth episode of [[LOST: The Next Generation|''LOST: The Next Generation]]'s first season. It was originally broadcast on August 19th, 2010. Emily leaves the beach along with Theo to search through the luggage while Ned and Leigh decides to confront Mats about the book once and for all. Read the script here. Synopsis Flashback Emily's travelling from Scotland to Los Angeles by air. Not being a good flyer, Emily gets extremely nervous when the plane hits turbulence. A man suggest that Emily counts to five to get rid of the panic, but when Emily asks if that really works, the man answers "No, probably not". They laugh and the man introduces himself as Mike. Emily tells him that she's going to Los Angeles to start a new life and Mike asks her out for dinner that night. They smile at each other. A couple of weeks later, Emily waits for Mike in a fancy restaurant. She watches a young, loving couple kissing before Mike arrives and excuses himself. They kiss, and Mike reveals he have something to tell her; he thinks he's in love with her. Emily notices a old couple staring at her in shock, but Mike tells her not to mind them. He knows it's only been a couple of weeks, but he's really in love with her. "You just think me mad" he says, but Emily says no, she don't. They kiss again, more lovingly this time. Emily is putting up drapes in her and Mike's new loft as Mike enters. They kiss and Mike comments that the apartment is getting good. He gets into the kitchen as Emily sits down in the couch and looks at a photograph from their wedding. She asks if Mike regrets not having any guests at the wedding, but Mike says he doesn't regret anything when it comes to her. Emily suddenly realizes she's late for the grocery store and heads out, leaving Mike in the apartment. Outside the apartment building, she's about to get in her car when she's faced by Brother Campbell. He wants to talk to her but Emily refuses and says he gave up that right when he left her and her mother. Brother Campbell is Emily's father. Brother Campbell tells her he only walked out on Emily's mother, but Emily yells at him that when he left, "that wreck" became her responsibility. He abandoned her for his God. As Emily heads back into the building, Brother Campbell follows her. Back inside the loft, the crying Emily shouts for Mike. But he doesn't do anything but stare at her. Brother Campbell looks around, confused, and asks who she's talking to. There's no one there. Emily turns back to Mike to see that there's no one there anymore. Mike is gone. And so are all the furniture. Only a empty apartment with a single bed is left. Mike doesn't exist. Sometime later, Emily -- now a nervous wreck -- checks in at Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute along with Brother Campbell. Campbell checks his daughter in at the reception and the receptionist tells him Dr. Brooks will be there soon. As they wait, Brother Campbell tries to explain for his daughter that this place will help her get better. Emily breaks down crying as Dr. Douglas Brooks arrives and tells Brother Campbell that Emily will share a room with another patient because Dr. Stillman made sure she's not dangerous. Campbell wants to know how long she have to stay, but Dr. Brooks can't say. He wants her to stay until she gets better again. Brother Campbell says goodbye to Emily, but promises to visit her the first thing in the morning. Dr. Brooks leads Emily away from there as Emily looks around, highly uncertain. On the Island Emily sits on the beach and watches Katy play in the water as Theo comes over and gives her a book, "Watership Down", which he find among the wreckage. He thought Emily wanted something to pass the time with. Emily is happy as it's her favorite book and thanks Theo, who becomes obviously glad. They hug. Meanwhile, Ned and Marcus talk about Harker and the fact that he isn't back yet. Ned is worried, but Marcus says Harker is a survivor and can take car of himself. He tells Ned that they have a bigger problem than that; their food suply has run out and they got no food left. Marcus is planning to take a group into the jungle and seek for more and Ned tells him it's a good idea. Later, Leigh is examining a survivor, Arthur, with a sprayed ankle. As Arthur limps away, Leigh spots Mats down the beach, and notices that Ned is staring at him from another part of the beach. Leigh looks worried of what's about to go down. Down the beach, Emily is reading Watership Down as Theo walks over and tells her he's going to head back to the wreckage again. Emily asks him to take her with him and after thinking for a moment, Theo says okay. Emily, filled with joy, runs off to ask Roz to take care of Katy. Mats is taking a nap in his tent as Annie enters and asks if he've found the book yet. Mats says no and Annie orders him to find it. She tells him that Harker haven't returned yet and Mats asks if she thinks "they" took him with them. "It depends of wether he's ready or not" She answers and tells him to get the book, before she leaves. Outside, Ned watches Annie leave the tent. Leigh confronts him about watching Mats like a hawk and Ned reminds her that Mats is armed. Leigh feels that Ned is about to do something and Ned tells her he needs her help. Emily and Theo goes through the wreckage in the jungle, where Emily finds a journal which she plans to give to Katy. She wonders if Katy's father is dead and Theo says yes, he probably is. Emily finds a envelope with "BENOIT" written on it and Theo quickly grabs it out of her hand, putting it in his pocket. He doesn't want to talk about it. Suddenly there's a rustling from the jungle and Harker steps out. Emily and Theo are surprised to see him, but Harker doesn't have time to chit-chat. Instead he goes through the wreckage until he finds a mirror, while telling them about the Lighthouse. He asks if they want to come with him and they accept. As they head toward the Lighthouse, Emily spots something in the jungle -- A mysterious man, watching her from the shadows. When Theo tells her to come, the man disappears. On the beach, Leigh finds Mats outside his tent and asks him to help her find wood in the jungle. Mats accepts and they walk away. In the jungle, Leigh suddenly stops and when Mats turns around Ned shows up from behind and takes his gun. He points the gun at Mats and says "We need to talk". Marcus and Summer are looking for food in the jungle, but it is not going well and it will be dark soon. Suddenly, Dominic stumbles out of the bushes and says "I found something". He leads them through the jungle and eventually stops at the Dharma crater, which shock Summer and Marcus. But that's not all. Dominic shows them a backpack he found which contains files about the Dharma Initiative -- but also files about Mats. In one of them they find a doctor's report that says that Mats is an diagnosed sociapath. Harker leads Emily and Theo to the Lighthouse. The shocked Theo wonders how old the structure is but Harker doesn't know. They climb the stairs and when they arrive to the top story they find a big bonfire created by Harker. He explaines to them that he'll lit it on fire and then use the mirror to get ships to the Island. Emily spots the name "Shephard" on the wheel and Harker remembers it from the cave. Looking out the window, Emily spots the dead Messenger on the ground and is shocked. Harker tells them that the Messenger jumped and killed himself, but not before he told Harker that he is ready. As Emily scans the jungle, she stops the same man as before watching her from the treeline, but this time she recognizes the man as Mike. The shocked Emily jerks away from the window and runs down the stairs, followed by Theo. But he looses her when she runs into the jungle, and while looking around, Emily screams "Show yourself! You aren't real!". In the jungle, Ned is holding Mats at gunpoint while he and Leigh demands the truth out of him. First, Mats tries to lie to them, telling them that he found the gun in the luggage, but Ned and Leigh don't trust him and Leigh trhows "Encounter at Far Point" in front of him. Mats throws himself at it, but Ned pushes him back. Eventually, Mats realizes there's no reason to lie and confirms that he indeed wrote the book, but there's nothing in it suggesting he's a bad person. Leigh questions him about the papyrus roll, but Mats tells her that it is just letters. "You're digging in a non-existing hole" He tells them. Ned starts reading the book, finding out it's mostly written in Swedish. Altough, he finds a part, written in English, where it says that "the days until they'll be on the Island are countables now" and that "history is written today". Ned, realizing Mats new they were going to crash on the Island, sets the book on fire and demands the truth. For the first time Mats panics and tells them that Annie told him they'd end up on the Island. He puts the fire out while Ned heads off to talk to Annie. On the beach, Annie sits, watching the doll we first saw in The Man Behind the Curtain. Katy comes over and Annie lets her play with it. Katy tells Annie that the Watcher told her that Annie have been on the Island before -- and that they are waiting for her. Emily finally runs into Mike in the jungle, screaming that he's not real. Mike tells her to come with him and that the people she's with now are bad. Emily doesn't trust him, and when Theo appears, Mike disappears. Theo wants to know what's going on and eventually Emily breaks, telling Theo that she's sick. She was in a mental institution and believe she'll be too dangerous for Katy. Theo tells her that she can go back, and that he'll help her. They hug as Harker approaches, telling them it is time to go back. Ned, Leigh and Mats return to the beach camp, where Ned instantly asks one of the survivors, Arthur, where Annie is. He doesn't know anything, and when approaches, desperately asking if anyone have seen Katy, Ned and Leigh start putting the pieces together. Annie is running through the jungle, holding Katy's hand in hers. They stop and as the whispers can be heard in the wind, Annie smiles. Winning Banners See here. Trivia Unanswered Questions *Why did Emily leave Scotland to start a new life in Los Angeles? *What is the story behind Brother Campbell leaving Emily and her mother? *How did Emily's mother become a wreck after Brother Campbell's departure? *What's the nature of Mike and how did Emily become crazy? *How and when was Emily released from Santa Rosa? Did she really get better? *What did Annie and Mats mean when they wondered if "they" had taken Harker with them? *What did Annie mean when she wondered if Harker was ready? *Who placed Mats' files in the jungle, and why? *How come only bits and pieces of "Encounter at Far Point" are written in English? *Is Mats really telling the truth about not being on the Island before? *What is in Theo's envelope and why did he act as he did when Emily found it? *Why did Emily see Mike again on the Island? Is she really going crazy again? *Where is Annie taking Katy? Category:Episodes Category:Emily-centrics